


Incidente en el castillo Byers [Traducción]

by SolaEnElBosque



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Algo de homofobia, Billy como un inesperado mentor gay, Friendship, Gen, M/M, amistad, romance light
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaEnElBosque/pseuds/SolaEnElBosque
Summary: Will aprende algo sobre Billy Hargrove y se siente un poco menos solo.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Will Byers & Billy Hargrove
Kudos: 14





	Incidente en el castillo Byers [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incident at Castle Byers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492314) by [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon). 

> NdT: Gracias a la talentosa Flippyspoon por dejarme traducir una de sus hermosas historias.

La canción que se escuchaba era "Kiss on My List". Era una canción que Will sabía a Jonathan no le gustaba, pero a su madre sí y la cantaba cuando salía por la radio. A Will le gustaba. Estaba sonando dentro de la casa donde todos estaban pasando el rato, pero Will se había escapado para estar afuera solo. Pensó en escapar al Castillo Byers, solo por unos minutos. Los amaba a todos, pero a veces todos a la vez eran demasiado. Se paró balanceándose al costado de la casa, escondido un poco en las sombras para que Billy Hargrove no lo notara cuando salió, murmurando para sí mismo y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Will realmente no conocía a Billy, pero él sabía de él. Sabía que Billy una vez había golpeado a Steve Harrington muy mal, pero ahora los había ayudado a vencer a los monstruos. Sabía que aún podía ser un imbécil, pero que no era tan horrible (ya no más) y también que su padre lo golpeaba mucho. Will solo sabía la última parte debido a Max (aunque ella dijo que se suponía que nadie debía saberlo) y eso hizo que Will sintiera lástima por Billy, incluso si él era un aterrador chico grande de último año con demasiados músculos y una mirada malvada. Aún así, Will había mirado una vez al Desuellamentes a la cara y le había gritado para que retrocediera, así que incluso un aterrador muchacho grande de último curso no era el terror que alguna vez pudo haber sido.

Había algo fascinante en él también. Will tenía la tendencia de captar las partes blandas que las personas trataban de mantener ocultas, examinándolas internamente, preguntándose cómo alguna vez aprendieron a ocultarlas. Will nunca había descubierto cómo ocultar las partes blandas.

Will observó a Billy soplar una nube de humo por la nariz y pensó en un dragón enojado. Billy estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina y luego se movió haciendo que una luz lo golpeara y Will vio la expresión en su rostro. Ahora no parecía enojado en absoluto, parecía triste e ... indefenso, como alguien sediento en el desierto, con el agua fuera de su alcance. Will sintió curiosidad y dio un paso ligero, silencioso, detrás de Billy para ver lo que veía a través de la ventana.

Billy estaba mirando a Steve. No había nadie más en la cocina, solo Steve Harrington saltando al ritmo de "Kiss on My List" y luciendo un poco tonto bailando mientras juntaba la pizza sobrante en una caja.

No había duda de la forma en que Billy miraba a Steve, era la forma en que Mike miraba a Once y Jonathan miraba a Nancy.

El pensamiento fue como una epifanía para Will mientras estaba ahí parado.

El gran chico aterrador era como él .

Will pisó una rama y Billy se sacudió y giró, frunciendo el ceño, su rostro se relajó mientras miraba a Will.

—Jesús, niño —dijo Billy. —Eres sigiloso, ¿no?

Will tosió y buscó algo normal que decir. —Está bien fumar dentro —dijo. —Mi mamá fuma adentro todo el tiempo.

Billy asintió y dijo: —Solo quería un poco de aire.

—Oh —dijo Will, asintiendo. —Sí. Yo también.

Billy se recostó contra la casa y miró a Will. —Tú eres el que comenzó todo esto, ¿eh? No quiero decir que tuvieras otra opción, ser atrapado por un monstruo y todo eso...  
—Sí —Will se cruzó de brazos. —Soy El Chico Zombie. 

—Correcto —dijo Billy riendo nerviosamente. —Chico Zombie.

Will tenía un fuerte impulso de dejar que Billy supiera de alguna manera. "Soy como tu". Tal vez a Billy no le importaría, tal vez realmente era tan malo como parecía, pero ...

—¿Quieres ver mi castillo? —Will soltó y sus mejillas se calentaron, se sintió tan estúpido.

—¿Castillo? —Las cejas de Billy se juntaron.

—Es... es como una casa club, —dijo Will. —Yo lo construí. No importa.

Billy volvió a mirar a la casa y Will vio un destello de esa expresión triste e impotente de nuevo y Billy dijo: —Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? La fiesta ahí dentro no es mi estilo de todos modos.

Will consideró esto como una pequeña victoria y condujo a Billy al castillo que estaba más allá del patio trasero bajando una pequeña colina hacia el bosque. Billy conversó con él llenando el silencio.

—Parece que siempre estás en problemas —dijo Billy. —Probablemente necesites un guardaespaldas para esta mierda. Incluso en tu propio patio trasero, supongo.

—Probablemente —dijo Will y sonrió tranquilo.“Bien”pensó, buena conversación.

De alguna manera, Billy tuvo la gracia de no fumar en el castillo, pero Will casi se rió de lo gracioso que parecía; el grande y duro Billy Hargrove con su arete, encorvadose dentro del castillo, sobre el sofá medio derrumbado. Miró alrededor a las baratijas de Will, los proyectos de arte y las imágenes colgadas en las paredes de las ramas; y asintió, su boca se convirtió en una expresión de irónica aprobación.

—No está mal —dijo Billy. —Si tienes que escaparte. Mi castillo es mi auto.

—Oh —Will asintió con la cabeza en comprensión. —Claro.

Billy extendió la mano y sacó el microscopio de Will de su pequeña mesa y lo examinó, y Will pensó en las dos cosas que quería decir y se preguntó si tendría el valor.

—Tu arete es genial —dijo Will. Eso fue lo primero, fue fácil.

Billy sonrió un poco y dijo: —Gracias.

Lo segundo fue mucho más difícil. Pero él sabía que tenía razón. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que tuviera razón y de que Billy aún se enojaría si Will decía algo al respecto. Por lo que Will había escuchado, Billy podía enojarse mucho. Dustin dijo que era un bárbaro nato.

Will se lamió los labios y dijo: —Mi... mi papá dijo que los chicos que usan aretes son maricas—. Respiró y Billy levantó la vista bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos. —Sin embargo, es un... verdadero idiota. Quiero decir, él a veces solía llamarme asi también. Un... un marica.

"Estúpido, esto es tan estúpido, incluso sí es como yo va a pensar que soy estúpido".

—Sí, —dijo Billy —de hecho, mi papá me llama así todo el tiempo. Es un completo idiota. 

Will asintió con fuerza, la cabeza girando un poco. —Sí.

Will sintió algo asombroso con solo un poco de comprensión.

—Sin embargo —dijo Will rápidamente, y respiró como si el Desuellamentes pudiera estar apretando sus pulmones.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Jonathan.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Billy se pusieron realmente grandes por un segundo y dijo: —¿Qué?

—Un... maricón. Soy uno.

Will sabía muy bien que si le dijera eso a cualquier persona en la preparatoria de Hawkins o en su escuela secundaria que no fuera Jonathan, probablemente se encontraría en un mal momento. Tal vez Mike sería bueno porque Mike era su mejor amigo en el mundo, pero incluso él pensaría que era extraño al principio.

Él esperó. El castillo estaba en silencio. Podía escuchar a Billy respirar.

Will sintió que estaba dejando su cuerpo por un segundo. Billy lo miraba fijamente.

Finalmente, Billy dijo como si estuviera repentinamente exhausto.  
—Mierda —Billy se frotó los ojos. —Niño ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Will comenzó a entrar en pánico. —Por-porque... porque... Bu-bueno pensé, pensé ...

—Muy bien —dijo Billy. —Bueno, cálmate Byers. Escúchame. No puedes simplemente decirle eso a alguien. Quiero decir... Escucha, tienes que ser jodidamente cuidadoso. Y no te llames así por el amor de Cristo. 

—Pe-pero —dijo Will— Me gustan... me gustan...

—Te gustan los niños. 

—Sí.

—Bueno. Pero, maricón es lo que nos llaman nuestros padres de mierda. ¿Bien? Así que no te llames así.

—Entonces... ¿Tú también? —Preguntó Will.

"Por favor dime. Por favor di que si".

—Sí. Sí, lo soy —Él frunció el ceño a Will, luciendo vagamente asustado.

—Yo... nunca antes conocí a ningún otro chico que... —Will se encogió de hombros.

—De quién supieras —dijo Billy secamente. —Sí, maldito Hawkins.

—Sí dijo —Will, y trató de lucir algo como Billy. —Maldito Hawkins. 

—Entonces Byers —dijo Billy. ¿Cómo demonios supiste de mí? ¿Eres psíquico o algo así? Como de la ...

—No —Will se rió un poco. —No, yo... Es la forma en que miras a Steve. 

Billy se echó a reír y murmuró.  
—Jesucristo. Eso, es grandioso.  
—No creo que nadie más pueda darse cuenta —dijo Will, con la esperanza de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Sí, bueno esperemos que no. 

—Él te gusta —dijo Will.

—Ugh. Demasiado.

Will sonrió ante eso, aunque fue un poco triste la forma en que Billy lo dijo.  
—Bueno... quizás a él también le gustas. 

—A veces me lo pregunto —dijo Billy. —Pero él estaba realmente interesado en Nancy.

—Quizás, —Will se frotó los labios y pensó en Steve. Steve y Billy discutían mucho, pero a veces veía a Steve sonriendo cuando discutían como si fuera su pasatiempo. A veces hablaba tanto de Billy con los chicos que Dustin se irritaba y lo interrumpía en voz alta para hablar sobre cualquier otra cosa. —Él habla mucho de ti —dijo Will.

—No puede ser nada bueno —comentó Billy.

—¡A veces lo es!—, Insistió Will. —Cuando eres agradable, él sonríe y cuando estás... ya sabes...

—¿Siendo un idiota? —ofreció Billy 

—Sí —dijo Will. —Cuando eres un idiota, eso lo hace reír.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Billy se sentó con eso por un momento, masticando su uña del pulgar. —Hm.

—Entonces... ¡Tal vez le gustas! Tal vez... Si intentaras ser más amable.

Billy parecía un poco nervioso ante la idea. —Hey, deberíamos regresar —dijo, mirando su reloj. —No quiero que los demás piensen que te secuestré o alguna mierda.

Will asintió y siguió a Billy de regreso a la casa, pero a mitad de camino Billy lo detuvo y se agachó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. —Escucha, Byers. Sí alguien te da una mierda como llamandote marica o chico zombie o algo que no te guste, me lo dices. ¿Está bien?

Will se rió un poco ante eso. —Bueno, Jonathan usualmente.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Es tu hermano mayor y todo. Sé que una vez golpeó bastante bien a Harrington, pero no puede intimidar. Yo puedo hacerlos huir con una mirada. ¿Bien? Solo... tenlo en cuenta.

—Está bien —dijo Will. Era extraño pensar que a un tipo duro como Billy también le gustaban los chicos como a él. En las películas cuando a un chico le gustaban los chicos, nunca eran así. —Gracias.

—No hay problema.

De vuelta en la casa, el bullicio de la gente se había calmado un poco, pero parecía que todos estaban jugando un juego en la sala de estar. Steve los encontró en la cocina y Will notó que se iluminaba cuando vio a Billy entrar y Will contuvo una sonrisa secreta.

—¡Hey! —Dijo Steve. —¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos?

Los labios de Billy se curvaron y comenzó a abrir la boca, pero antes de poder hablar Will dijo: —¡Billy quería ver el Castillo Byers!

Billy lo miró y levantó una ceja. —Uh. Sí.

—¿En serio? —Steve parecía sorprendido por eso. —Bueno, el Castillo Byers es bastante impresionante.

—Sí —dijo Billy, aclarándose la garganta. —Es un lugar con estilo.

Steve sonrió de la forma en que Will había notado que sonreía si Billy estaba siendo amable. Will le dió un codazo en el brazo a Billy.

—Vamos—, dijo Steve, y asintió en dirección a la sala de estar. —Estamos jugando charadas.

—¿Charadas? ¿No puedes tratarme las caries con un tenedor oxidado y terminar de una vez?

Ante eso, Steve soltó una carcajada y Will le dio un codazo en el brazo a Billy otra vez. Las cejas de Steve se juntaron y señaló a Will. —¿Qué es eso?

—¡Nada! —Dijo Billy. —El niño tiene un tic. Es un chico raro. 

—Sí —dijo Will felizmente. —Soy un niño raro. ¡Billy, vamos, juguemos charadas con Steve!

Will tiró del brazo de Billy, que era un poco como tirar de una estatua de mármol, pero Billy se dejó llevar a la sala de estar, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en Steve que lo seguía, sonriendo suavemente y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"Ambos se gustan", pensó Will. Y lo sintió como una segunda victoria.

___________________________________

La próxima vez que Will vio a Billy Hargrove fue una semana después. Will estaba solo cerca de Melvald's, esperando que su madre saliera del trabajo. Estaba apoyado en un buzón con su Merlin, un juego electrónico portátil; jugando Mindbender, cuando llegaron Troy y James. Después del Desuellamentes Troy y James parecían menos temibles también, aunque en un nivel puramente práctico, Troy había obligado a Mike a saltar de la cantera así que...

—¡Hey, marica zombie!

Ese era Troy.

Will se encorvó un poco e intentó esconder al Merlín a sus espaldas. Había sido un regalo de su madre para Navidad y los regalos nunca habían sido fáciles de reemplazar. Había querido uno desde siempre, todo el tiempo tomaba el de Mike para jugar cuando estaba donde los Wheeler.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —PreguntoJames y extendió la mano para quitárselo. —Ooh, un Merlín.

—Devuélvelo —dijo Will apretando los puños.

—Siempre quise un Merlin —dijo Troy. —En realidad tengo uno pero podría usar otro.

—Devuélvelo.

—Cállate, marica.

—¡OYE!

Ese era Billy, apareciendo como el genio de una botella, todo en mezclilla con un cigarrillo colgando de su boca. Frunciendo el ceño hacia Troy y James, que ahora parecían pequeños en comparación.

—¿Están molestando a Byers? —Dijo Billy alrededor de su humo.

Troy y James se miraron el uno al otro como si no estuvieran seguros de decir sí o no. Lo cual era justo, ya que Billy tenía fama de ser alguien de quien deberían estar de su lado en una pelea.

—Uh, —dijo Troy.

—Creo que escuché a Byers decir que le devolviera su juego —dijo Billy, su ceño fruncido como la muerte. Se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y los señaló con él. —Así que devuélvele su juego, imbécil. 

James tragó y le devolvió el Merlín a Will. —Lo siento —murmuró.

—Sí ustedes dos vuelven a meterse con Byers alguna vez —dijo Billy —les arrancaré los brazos como Chewbacca. ¿Entendido?

—Uh huh —dijo Troy.

—Uh huh, no hay problema —dijo James.

Will prácticamente podía verlos sudando.

—Bien —dijo Billy a la ligera. —Me alegra que tengamos claro eso. Vayan y díganle a sus amigos. ¡Ahora pierdanse!

Will los vio correr como el viento y casi sintió pena por ellos. Su madre decía que a veces sentía demasiada lástima por la gente.

—¿Estás bien, Byers?

—Sí, gracias.

—En cualquier momento —dijo Billy, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, hombre —dijo Will. ¡Steve debería saber que hiciste eso! ¡Realmente le gustaría! Como... enfrentarse a los matones en lugar de ser uno y...

—Aw, chico, vamos. Me estás matando Byers.

—¡No realmente!

—¡Chicos!

Steve

¡Steve!

Will sonrió cuando Steve Harrington se acercó caminando hacia ellos desde la dirección de Melvald's con el pelo recogido hacia atrás, feliz de verlos. Vio a Billy poner los ojos en blanco y parecer un poco tímido de repente.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Dijo Steve.

—Billy me estaba defendiendo de los matones —dijo Will rápidamente.

Steve lanzó una mirada a Billy, que cerró los ojos como si fuera lo más vergonzoso del mundo, lo que Will no entendió por completo porque Steve parecía muy feliz y sorprendido por eso, con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Dijo Steve.

—¡Pero, no los lastimó! —Dijo Will, queriendo poner a Billy bajo la mejor luz posible. —Simplemente los asustó. Fue asombroso.

—Bueno, mírate —dijo Steve, sonriendo. —Señor Héroe.

—Lo es —dijo Will. —Él es realmente agradable ahora, Steve.

— Will —Billy extendió la mano para apretarle el hombro. Se estaba poniendo rojo.

—¿Entonces qué van a hacer chicos? —Dijo Steve, con los ojos en Billy. Este se mordió el labio inferior.

—Nada —dijo Billy.

—Solo estoy esperando que mi madre salga del trabajo—, dijo Will. —Pero ella tuvo que quedarse. Así que tengo otra media hora.

—Vengan a tomar malteadas conmigo —dijo Steve, asintiendo hacia el restaurante. —O lo que quieran. Yo pago.

—Está bien —dijo Billy rascándose la cabeza. Él le dijo a Will, —Oye, probablemente deberías decirle a tu madre ¿eh? Para que ella no se preocupe.

—Buena idea —dijo Steve.

—Está bien, Harrington, está bien —gruñó Billy. —No te emociones tanto.

Will los observó, mirándose el uno al otro sintiéndose interiormente victorioso.

_____________________________

—Nunca te imaginé escogiendo fresa —dijo Steve.

Un grueso vaso de batido rosa estaba frente a Billy y él entrecerró los ojos. —¿Por qué no?

—No sé —dijo Steve, bebiendo una cucharada del suyo de chocolate. —Simplemente no me pareces un tipo de batido de fresa.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí —dijo Billy. Él estaba sonriendo tal como lo hacía Nancy cuando estaba coqueteando con Jonathan.  
—Claramente —dijo Steve.

Will tenía un helado de vainilla flotando en cerveza de raíz y los miraba como si estuviera en su clase de ciencias en la escuela estudiando reacciones químicas. Había algo muy agradable en eso, aunque una parte de él estaba afligida. No le parecía que él pudiera llegar a gustarle a un chico de la forma en que Billy y Steve se gustaban. Pero no quería estar triste mientras Billy y Steve se veían tan felices así que respiró hondo y tomó una cucharada de helado de vainilla.

Billy y Steve hablaron un poco sobre el baloncesto y luego Billy sintió curiosidad por el Merlín, Will le mostró como funcionaba y no se perdió la forma en que Steve tenía una sonrisa suave mientras Billy jugaba a Mindbender, su lengua sobresalíendo un poco mientras presionaba los botones con sus pulgares.

—Mi madre solo lo consiguió porque todavía le dan un buen descuento en Radio Shack —dijo Will y su corazón se encogió un poco al pensar en Bob. —De lo contrario, nunca lo habríamos pagado.

—Hmm —dijo Billy. —Sé como es eso. Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, tuve un crecimiento acelerado, pero tuve que seguir usando la misma ropa que me quedaba demasiado corta. Me llamaron 'Pescadores' en la escuela porque mis pantalones eran demasiado cortos. Idiotas.

—Sin embargo, te siguen quedando pequeños —espetó Steve y luego frunció el ceño y chupó la pajita.  
Billy sonrió ante eso.  
—Ahora Harrington por otro lado —dijo Billy, señalando a Steve. —Está forrado. Las camisas Izod, el BMW, la mansión...

—Está bien —dijo Steve. —Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, no es una mansión. Vamos, amigo.  
Pero no parecía infeliz por la forma en que Billy se burlaba de él. Ambos estaban sonriendo mientras Billy jugueteaba con su pajita, hurgando en su batido.

—Deberíamos pasar el rato en casa de Harrington —dijo Billy empujando a Will. —Ver cómo viven del otro lado.

—Puedes pasar el rato en mi casa —dijo Steve, y sus dedos tocaron la mesa cerca de la mano de Billy. —Puedes pasar el rato... ¿el viernes por la noche?

—Ah, si—dijo Billy, su voz sonaba divertida. —Bueno.

—Oh, Will, sabes que también puedes venir si um ...— tartamudeó Steve.

Will fue claramente una idea de último momento, pero no le importó eso en esta situación particular y se sintió como un genio por tener la agilidad de mente para decir:  
—Oh, voy a casa de Mike el viernes—. Felizmente, era verdad.

—Oh. Bueno. Quiero decir... Steve se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en su mano. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Billy. —Supondo que seremos solo tú y yo, Hargrove.

—Está bien —murmuró Billy alrededor de su pajita, la esquina de su boca se alzó. Su mano tocando la mesa.

Will miró sus manos tan cerca en la mesa. Nadie lo miraba y por lo tanto, no sabían que había visto los dedos de Steve empujar los de Billy y los de Billy acercarse a los suyos durante un par de segundos antes de separarse de nuevo en la mesa. Los escuchó respirar cuando sucedió. Era casi como mirar un beso.

Entonces las cosas se sintieron diferentes, como si la energía en el aire hubiera cambiado, los dos chicos mayores actuando como si hubieran sido atrapados por algo aunque parecían tan felices por eso y Billy revolvió el cabello de Will y se rió cuando salieron del restaurante. Steve estaba inquieto, merodeando cerca a una farola, mirando a Billy que esperaba junto a Will. Claramente quería seguir pasando el rato con Billy.

—Hey —dijo Billy, poniéndose en cuclillas para hablar con Will fuera del alcance del oído de Steve. —Entonces quizás tenías razón después de todo.

—¡Sí! —Dijo Will y luego susurró —Le gustas.

—Sí —Billy miró de reojo a Steve que todavía los estaba mirando. —Creo que tal vez.  
Will asintió con la cabeza. No quería sentirse triste, no quería...

—Oye. Byers ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Billy.

—Nada —Will se balanceó sobre sus pies y tragó saliva. —Yo solo... no creo que un chico llegará a verme así. Como Steve te mira. 

—Ah... —Billy suspiró y se encontró con sus ojos. —Escucha. Estas en Hawkins. Lo que apesta totalmente. Probablemente apestará por un tiempo. Pero ya sabes. Eres un niño genial y... eres un tipo amable y gentil, ¿verdad? Como Steve, ¿eh?

Will se sonrojó ante eso y agachó la cabeza. —Supongo.

—Habrá muchachos —dijo Billy apretando su hombro. —Lo prometo.

—¿Sí? —Dijo Will. Y casi le creyó.

—Oh, sí —dijo Billy guiñándole un ojo. —Vas a romper corazones, chico. 

—Gracias —dijo Will.

—Como dije, en cualquier momento.

—Él todavía quiere hablar contigo —dijo Will, asintiendo con la cabeza a Steve, quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta, fingiendo estar ocupado con su chaqueta. —Ve a hablar con tu novio. 

Billy resopló una carcajada ante eso. 

—Me estás matando, Byers.

—¡Ve!

Billy le revolvió el pelo otra vez y salió corriendo para hablar con Steve y cuando ambos miraron hacia atrás, Will se despidió y fue a Melvald's para ver a su madre, pero se asomó por la puerta y se inclinó lo suficiente como para verlos irse. Vio la mano de Steve jugando con el dobladillo de la chaqueta de Billy mientras caminaban y luego escabullirse debajo de ella para descansar en la parte inferior de la espalda de Billy y vio los ojos de Billy brillar en la puesta de Sol mientras miraba a Steve y Will sintió algo florecer dentro de él. y creyó lo que Billy había dicho mientras sonreía para sí mismo y entraba.

Habrá muchachos.


End file.
